


Home

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dialogue-Only, Experimental Style, Fluff, M/M, N Things, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two conversations that Steve has with Sam, in which he doesn't say what he means, and one he has with Bucky where he doesn't have to.</p><p>An experimental story told entirely in dialogue and subtext.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble written in order to test drive some ideas, tangentially inspired by Sam's question about the good 'ole days in CATWS.  
>    
>  _How to Read this Story:_
> 
> If you're on a computer hover over words/phrases where your cursor turns into a question mark ("?") to read the _real_ story. 
> 
> You can test it _here_.
> 
> It doesn't work on mobile - Sorry!

**_Sam:_**

“Hey, Cap. Do you ever miss the good ‘ole days?”

“What’s there to miss? The food’s better now, technology’s way more helpful, and we won the war.”

“What about your home?”

“That place was a dump.”

“But it was still… _home_."

“I got used to being away from it during the war.”

“So, you’re adjusting pretty well to the present day.”

“Better than you would be adjusting to _my_ time.

“Look at you Captain 21st Century.”

“I get on okay.”

“I’m glad.”

“So am I.”

* * *

“Your boy’s been cleared by medical.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to go see him?” 

“Thought I’d give him some time to get settled.”

“He could probably use you. No one knows better what it’s like to adjust to another time than you.”

“I bet he adjusts faster than I did.”

“I’m sure he wants to see you.”

“I’m sure he does.”

“I won’t keep you. Go!”

* * *

**_Bucky:_**

“Hey Buck.”

“Stevie?”

“Yeah. It’s me.”

“You found me.”

“Yeah… I did.”

“What’s going to happen now?”

“What do you want to happen, Buck?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to decide now.”

“Stay with me?”

“Until the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a proof of concept test for a story idea I may or may not write in the future. I was interested if it was even feasible to tell a story this way. 
> 
> I've never seen a fic done in this format, but if you know of one, please leave it in the comments. I'd love to see how someone else approached it.
> 
> Comments on if it worked for you (or at all) would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
